Seraph of the End: Bloody Blades
is an RPG for iOS and Android devices. Gameplay The gameplay consists of fulfilling quests, getting rewards such as gems or event currencies, which one can use to scout new cards. The quests are a basic recap of the first half of the anime. A set of quests that recaps the second half of the anime also was released until September 2016. This game also features limited event quests where you can collect event items and play boss battles to earn limited rewards. The basics of this game is forming a five-man team to fight off enemies in the battlefield. The characters have six basic stats in gameplay: *HP: Health Points of a character *Attack: How much damage a character can deal *Defense: How much damage a character can withstand *Recovery: How many health points per second a character can heal up when withdrawn from the battlefield *Teamwork: How cooperative a character is when fighting along with your other characters *Agility: How fast a character can attack the other troops in the battlefield. Each character also has a unique commander skill that can help in increasing any stat to your whole team. Each can also have a different character skill that can help you in gameplay to finish off different quests. You start off by deploying your characters on to the battlefield based on how many energy points they cost. You start with 1000 energy points at every start of a quest. This can be increased in order to gain more points to power up a character for him/her and to be able to use a character skill. Energy points can also be used on a support character that you can select before starting a quest. A distance is given for you to finish the quest by defeating all the enemies. If the enemies reach the end of the given distance, the quest will be lost. The enemy's MOVE bar enables it to attack all your troops at once and jump a certain distance leading it closer to ending the quest. Your troops can use a team death blow to enable all on the battlefield to attack the enemy at once with a chance of breaking it's MOVE bar to reset it. Some items in the game can be used in different instances: *Demon Curse Stones: Your main currency in the game. Use these items to purchase characters in the recruitment, buying battle items, refilling stamina, and increasing character and friend storages. *Gold coins: Used for character growth and for removing territory defense quests from your Shinjuku defense quest map. *EXP points: Earned after quests, these are only used to level up your characters. *Medals: Another currency for a special recruitment. These can be earned by doing territory defenses and obtained as event rewards. *Gold Tickets: These recruitment items are obtained by playing the gunnery practices where you fight the teams of other players. Clearing at least one battle each day earns you one ticket. A number of these can be earned as event rewards and depending what league are you in. *Event tokens: Each event token looks different based on the event. These are collected during events. Benchmark rewards can be earned after a certain amount of tokens have been earned. *Event tickets: These special tickets are used to earn a featured character in a limited event recruitment. Collect more of these to increase your chances in getting the featured character these types of recruitment. *Supplements: These pills are used to increase your Attack, Defense and Recovery by 1.5 in order to help you in difficult quests. *Shields: These basically double your territory defense points. Game quests Shinjuku defense Play through the storyline of the first season in 12 chapters in three difficulties. You start off with the easy mode of the game. Finishing two chapters of the easy mode will unlock you the territory defense quests. Three chapters will unlock you the gunnery practices season event. Finishing the twelve chapters of this mode will unlock the next difficulty and the Nagoya defense quests. Finishing medium mode will unlock the hard mode of the game. Nagoya defense An ongoing quest mode that lets you play through the second season's storyline where you battle with different conditions in each level. So far only two chapters have been released of this gameplay. *The first chapter restricts you to only use teams consisting of only humans or vampires for only the easy and medium modes. Each level will give a boost to a certain element used. The last level of each mode always has the condition of decreasing your troops' health by different percentages each second. *The second chapter restricts you from using characters who take up more than 50 space in the first 2 levels, 40 space in the next two and 35 space in the last level. Human and Vampire teams are given a boost in certain levels. Still, the health decrease condition remains in every last level of each mode. Territory defense This is only playable in the Shinjuku defense map. Some chapters may appear in red for a certain amount of time. Clearing at least one level under the red tabs gives you points and enters you into the event season which begins and ends every Monday in Japanese time. However, points for military position will not be given in this game mode. Scoring points earn you benchmark rewards and increases your event ranking to earn medals. The number of medals earned are based on your tier in the rankings. An SSR character card can be earned in top 10 and in certain lucky tiers. Use your shields here to double your points earned in each defense level. You can use a demon curse stone to summon enemies into the map if you intend to increase your event rank. Event quests There are different types of event quests you can play each day at different times. Some last for weeks. *Daily quests: Every day you can play a different quest to earn you extra items like R cards and gold coins. *Dawn of the Queen: An event the appears at a fixed time every day. Clearing this event can reward you with 1-3 Kiseki-ō cards in either SR or SSR rarity of any element. *Guerilla quest: Based on your game ID, this daily event appears at random hours where you can earn more EXP points when cleared. *Limited events: Play this quest to earn you event tokens and tickets. Usually lasts 2 weeks. Rewards can be given based on how much tokens you have collected by playing these quests. *Boss events: A featured character can be battled or won in these events. A new mode can be found under the hard mode, the demon mode. This event can reward you with limited character cards when cleared in different modes. The demon mode is a more enhanced version of the hard mode where fights are harder than usual, but can guarantee you an excellent reward when cleared. *Horsemen of John event: An event that usually lasts 3 days where you compete with other players in defeating the Horsemen of John by finishing at certain distances. Finishing quests like these usually give rewards by earning stars depending on the distance you finished. Each difficulty's completion is counted up to 100% completion based on how many levels have been cleared with all three stars. Occasionally, regular quests reward 5 demon curse stones while event quests reward 2. Gunnery Practices A more complex kind of game mode wherein you fight other players' set teams with your own team to earn points to increase your rankings in event and in military position. Playing this mode also earns you golden tickets from event rewards, however only one ticket is sent to your inbox when you have at least won a fight. This game mode allows you to participate in three different leagues every season. The higher the league, the more tickets you can earn from rewards. An SSR featured in the ticket recruitment can be won based on your ranking. Each season starts every Wednesday and ends every Tuesday. In the menu of this game mode, your ranking is shown. A bar is also present to show you if you will join a new league based on where an icon finishes by the end of the season: *Yellow will promote you to a higher league *Gray will maintain you in your current league *Orange will demote you to a lower league When setting your team, you can manually select who will be your commander for your team. Unlike normal gameplay, the character does not have to be in the lead to be your team's commander to active his or her skills. You can also view a record of your past 10 fights. The menu will also show how many wins and losses have you done so far in your league. The gameplay consists of earning 10 stars to defeat the opposing team in order to win. Your team will be aligned with 3 characters in the frontline while 2 stay behind. You can swipe left or right in order to let your waiting character attack the opposing team's characters. The battle will only last for a minute. The team deathblow can be used after a certain amount of time based on your team's teamwork. Supplements may be used in this game mode. Characters You can play this game as either humans or vampires in your team. The character cards can be obtained in different rarities: *N (Basic cards that can be obtained in normal quests) *R (Common cards that can be obtained in certain quests and in recruitment) *SR (Stronger cards that can be obtained in certain quests and in recruitment) *SSR (The strongest cards in the game. These can be obtained through certain quests, recruitment and event season rewards). Some characters can come in limited costumes that are exclusive only to the game depending on the season or holiday. Some SSR cards only serve a purpose to level up your characters' base levels and skills. SSR Asuramaru cards only level up a character's skill and base level by one point of the same element only. Kiseki-ō cards can come in both SR and SSR cards. These always guarantee an increase in base level. These characters can be obtained in the game in different rarities and sometimes in costumes: Humans *Yūichirō Hyakuya *Shinoa Hīragi *Yoichi Saotome *Shihō Kimizuki *Mitsuba Sangū *Guren Ichinose *Sayuri Hanayori *Shigure Yukimi *Mito Jūjō *Norito Goshi *Shinya Hīragi *Kureto Hīragi *Seishirō Hīragi *Makoto Narumi *Aoi Sangū *Mirai Kimizuki Vampires *1st Progenitor Shikama Dōji *2nd Progenitor Saitō *2nd Progenitor Urd Geales *3rd Progenitor Krul Tepes * 5th Progenitor Ky Luc *7th Progenitor Ferid Bathory *13th Progenitor Crowley Eusford *15th Progenitor Lucal Wesker *17th Progenitor Horn Skuld *17th Progenitor Chess Belle *19th Progenitor Mel Stefano *René Simm *Lacus Welt *Esther Lee *Deborah Herma *Wimm Weiz *Joseph Fink *Noin Teta *Ahim Kuske Demons (These character cards cannot be used in gameplay. However, they are used to increase character levels and skills): *Asuramaru *Kiseki-o See also *Album Scroll *[[List of Seraph of the End: Bloody Blades cards|List of ''Seraph of the End: Bloody Blades cards]] External links * * Navigation Category:Games Category:Bloody Blades